


Warm Milk

by PrinceOfHell00



Series: Life With Papa!Sebastian and Little!Ciel [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caring Sebastian, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Humming, Little!Ciel, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Papa!Sebastian, Short & Sweet, Thumb-sucking, alternate universe - littles are known, bottle feeding, bottles, highchairs, toddler!Ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-31 20:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOfHell00/pseuds/PrinceOfHell00
Summary: After waking up from a nightmare, a scared Ciel gets the comfort he needs and deserves from his loving and caring papa.





	Warm Milk

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place about a week after Ciel finally tells Sebastian about the nightmares he's been continuously having since his stay at the orphanage.
> 
> Ciel's headspace: 2yrs

With a sharp intake of air, Ciel startled awake. Tears welled up in the boy's eyes as the images of his nightmare circled around his mind like an annoying, unwanted fly. He opened his mouth, ready to shout for his papa, when a familiar sound to his right caught his attention; papa's light snores.

That's right. Papa was sleeping right next to him, alive and well.

Everything was okay–papa, was okay.

Still, though, he couldn't help but still feel scared and anxious. There was no way he'd be able to fall back asleep feeling the way he did, right now.

Mind made up, Ciel lifted himself up and onto his knees, and placed both hands onto his caregiver's shoulder.

"Papa, Papa, wake up," he whispered, shaking his caregiver's shoulder.

Right away, the caregiver's eyes shot open and landed on the boy above him. It thankfully never took much to wake papa up. Well, when Ciel was the one waking him, at least.

"What's wrong, love? Are you okay?"

Ciel shook his head, the tears from before finally falling. "Nigh'mare," he mumbled in a watery voice.

"Oh, my poor little love." Papa sat up and leaned against the headboard. "Come here, love," he said, pulling Ciel into his lap.

Ciel buried his face into the caregiver's neck, allowing the feeling of his papa's arms and scent (a nice combination of the apple cinnamon conditioner and rose scented body wash papa used, along with his natural scent–which was hard for the little to describe, but it was a pleasant smell, nonetheless) to relax and calm him.

"Do you want to talk about it, love?" Papa quietly asked, swaying his upper body side-to-side, creating a gentle rocking motion.

Again, Ciel shook his head. The little didn't want to talk about his dream, right now. At the moment, all he wanted to do was try and forget about it for a little while, and just focus all his attention on his papa.

"That's okay, baby, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," papa reassured, rubbing a hand up and down the boy's back, while simultaneously not-so-sneakily checking to see if the little needed a change (which he didn't, thank you very much).

"How about we get you some nice warm milk and try to get settled down again, hm? It's still much too early for little ones to be awake."

"Mhm." Ciel nodded, stuffing a thumb in his mouth.

"No, no, no, love–" papa gently removed the little boy's thumb from his mouth, replacing it with the dummy attached to the front of his sleeper–"That's icky, and not good for your teeth." Hefting Ciel up a little higher into his arms, papa got off the bed and they set off towards their destination.

Once they reached the kitchen, papa pulled the little's highchair over to one of the marble counters', placing the boy into the black and white chair. After making sure the tray was properly locked in place, Ciel watched as his papa began pulling out the items he needed from both the fridge and cabinets for Ciel's bottle.

The caregiver poured the milk into the clear, white bottle, placing it in the microwave for just a few seconds. The microwave beeped and he pulled it out, placing it back on the counter. Ciel watched in anticipation as papa added the final touches; two spoonfuls of honey and a tiny bit of cinnamon. Papa gave the bottle a few good shakes, then set it aside before turning to face Ciel.

"Alright, little love, where would you like to have your bottle? In the rocker or back in papa's room?"

"Papa w'oom, p'ease?"

"Of course, love. Let's head back, then."

Papa lifted him back up into his arms along with the bottle of milk, and then they were off and headed back to the bedroom.

Once they were back in papa's room and Ciel was settled comfortably in his papa's lap, the caregiver removed his dummy and brought the bottle to his lips. The little instantly latched on, sucking down the warm, delicious contents.

"There's a good lad. Papa's here, papa's got you." Papa leaned down and pressed a kiss to the little's forehead. "I promise, I'll always be by your side, my little love," he softly whispered.

With those comforting words, the last remainder of fear and anxiety that had still clung to him, finally melted away. The little nuzzled into his papa's chest, continuing to suckle on the now half-full bottle, eyes beginning to droop close. Papa started humming a familiar melody, beginning to sway Ciel side-to-side, once again. He tried to remember what exactly his papa was humming, but at the moment, his brain didn't feel much like cooperating with that. After all, rocking, soothing melodies, combined with a belly full of warm milk, made for a very sleepy little boy.

"Close your eyes and sleep, little love, papa's not going anywhere. I'll be right here beside you now and when you wake up again. I promise," papa said with a warm smile, resuming his humming afterward.

Ciel did as told and allowed his eyes to fall shut. He loosely grabbed onto a piece of papa's shirt, and let himself relax further into papa's embrace. He felt so warm and safe here in his papa's arms, but most importantly, he felt loved.

Only a few drops of milk remained in the bottle as the little boy fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment *cough*theygivemelifeandmotivation*cough* and/or kudos if you enjoyed, and may you have a great day or night! ^_^


End file.
